Compound bows often include a cable guard to hold the cables out of the path of the arrow. One popular type of cable guard is a roller cable guard that uses one or more rollers or pulleys to receive the cables of the bow. Conventional cable guards of this type are installed and often positioned to maintain the cables of the bow to just clear the fletching on an arrow of the largest standard size. The fletching on the arrow is provided to stabilize the flight of the arrow and is generally present as fins, vanes, or the like on the distal end (remote from the point) of the arrow.
Conventional roller cable guards work suitably with arrows of a single type having substantially uniformly dimensioned fletching. However, in the event the archer desires to shoot arrows having different fletching dimensions, the position of the cable guard as set for the previous fletching can be disadvantageous. For example, insufficient arrow clearance will cause contact between the cables and the fletching and detrimentally affect the flight of the arrow. Alternatively, excessive arrow clearance may cause the cables to track incorrectly on the wheels and/or creates unnecessary side torque on the wheels which can adversely affect bow action. Any of these can potentially result in serious personal injury and/or damage to the bow, and are otherwise disadvantageous. Conventional cable guards may be re-installed to be suitable with differently sized arrows, but such is cumbersome and time consuming.
Accordingly, what is desired is an archery cable guard that enables quick and easy adjustability of the position of the cable guard so that the cable guard may be readily adjusted to desirably clear the fletching on the arrow.